<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Housecats have no fear, for better or for worse. by ScribbleShrimp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534053">Housecats have no fear, for better or for worse.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbleShrimp/pseuds/ScribbleShrimp'>ScribbleShrimp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Self-Indulgent, Where did all the pets go Jonny??? You promised them no harm, YES this is based on that one artwork on tumblr, no beta we die like elias (hopefully)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:42:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbleShrimp/pseuds/ScribbleShrimp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So what? Household pets are just- just, suddenly exempt from all this? Not that im complaining, of course not. This is...really nice honestly. But it just doesn’t make sense”</p>
<p>“Nothing makes sense anymore, truthfully, I'm just glad that there’s some sliver of mercy here, as unlikely as it seems”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Housecats have no fear, for better or for worse.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just.... let them be happy.... for a small moment, as a treat.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“There has to be a catch! I-” Martin looked around, visible distressed, a hand nervously sweeping back his hair. “There’s just no way something so… pleasant can be here, I mean it just doesn’t make sense, right? Please tell me you agree”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I admit it seems out of place, I mean the Flesh and the Hunt are known to feed primarily off animals fear, so it’s not like they are free from suffering here, yet-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yet?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look,” Jon sighs, shooting an intense look at the scene “I just Know there’s not a trick, alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what? Household pets are just- just, suddenly exempt from all this? Not that im complaining, of course not. This is...really nice honestly. But it just doesn’t make </span>
  <em>
    <span>sense</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing makes sense anymore, truthfully, im just glad that there’s some sliver of mercy here, as unlikely as it seems” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> that this is not all some f-fucked illusion? Maybe these are a byproduct of the Spiral or Flesh or </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>and once you go to pet it, boom! Tentacles and teeth everywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose petting a cat isn’t the worst way to go, not that this place will allow me to truly die for long. Still, I’d take eldrich cat monster over some other...unfavourable ending” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- don’t joke about that, please”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, my apologies” A hint of a grin appears on Jon’s face, snarky bastard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scene head of them was, well, for lack of a better word </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Martin should know better, he really, really should, especially after what the witnessed not even a day ago. But even if it’s just an illusion it is so pleasant to just... pretend for a little bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the distance, there are several long green fields stretching over hills, Martin cannot even see the ending point, he’d blame it on some fucked up realm thing of the Vast if it wasn’t for- well if it was not for the dozen of animals just </span>
  <em>
    <span>lazing</span>
  </em>
  <span> about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cats all colors and sizes sleeping in the seemingly permanent afternoon sun, or chasing each other throughout the fields. A good bit away several dogs can be seen playing around, a handful of tennis balls appearing out of nowhere. Martin swears he even saw a parakeet fly past him at one point. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bloody hell, it all looked like a scene from All Dogs Go to Heaven or some other similar piece of media, perhaps </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the place parents are talking about when they can’t bring themselves to say to their child that their beloved animal has died. No worries! They simply ran away to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pet Paradise Fields</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It honestly has everything, hard to estimate the exact amount of animals but it might as well be a Zoo, or perhaps Moses’ Ark, heh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was that a rat he saw? Do people keep rats? Huh, maybe this “Cat heaven”  is actually a disguise for the most horrifying domain for rodents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ha, “Hey Jon maybe this place is-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon looked deep in consecration. He always does nowadays, or at least his Eyes have the glint of always looking, always focusing. But now it’s like you can physically see him searching for something. It makes Martins breath catch, just a bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly Jon breaks out into a grin and, oh, he looks lovely. Jon should honestly smile more, oh, god, that makes him feel like a greasy catcaller telling a girl to ‘Smile!’ but he can’t help it! on the few occasions Jon genuinely grins instead of the small hint of the smile that he usually shows is, well, breathtaking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those other smiles are nice too though. To be honest, any of Jon’s facial expressions are wonderful, even his trademarked scowl. Although martin prefers when that particular one isn’t directed at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon are- Is everything alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Er, yes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon nodded, once, still beaming. Before seemingly noticing himself and suddenly going back to his usual solemn expression, a small grin still threatening to break out remains, however. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just, I think I’ve found someone, I feel terrible about not thinking of them sooner but well,” Jon looks down, a bit sullen “I was afraid of what I would See I suppose” He looks forward again, his eyes (The ones on his face at least) Brightening up. “But its alright, he’s safe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, that’s great! I’m so glad” If a hint of small jealousy was mixed into his tone along with genuine happiness for Jon, well, no one acknowledged it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose we should keep going forward? Somehow this place </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> on our destination route, as much as this world can have a solid concept of location anyways.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s get a move on! Is this mystery person on the way, or…?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon lets out what to some can be perceived as a laugh, to others it might appear as a cough or a stifle of breath. It’s too short to really claim it to be one or the other, but the sound makes Martin smile nonetheless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Im sorry, I just realized I never introduced you to the Admiral before”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And oh, Jon’s face goes all soft, eyelids slightly drooped and a lazy smile placed upon his face. Its been so long since Martin has seen Jon this way, almost makes him wish they could just stay in these fields but, no. They left the safehouse for a reason, they can’t give up now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Admiral?” A grin crawls up Martin’s face</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t sound so cheeky, it’s an absolutely reasonable name and title for the cat, the best, honestly”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, of course, my mistake. However if-</span>
  <em>
    <span> when</span>
  </em>
  <span> this is all over will we keep that name theme then? Have a kitty named </span>
  <span>Corporal perhaps? General” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we should at least- wait Martin, aren’t you allergic to cats?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Barely! Besides, they have medicine for that, and some puffy eyes are by far worth it in my opinion”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if you insist,” And then Martin breaks out into giggles, god, that specific tone Jon uses sometimes always gets to him.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do! I do insist, heck, we could even get two.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmn, well, if we-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>When”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em><span>“</span></em><span>Fine, </span><em><span>when</span></em> <span>we fix this mess we can get a few cats.” A dark flush is covering Jon’s face, and Martin has to resist the urge to boop his nose because they need to start going and Martin is a reasonable adult know knows smothering his very adorable boyfriend in affection can wait! ...For a bit at least.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s more like it! Okay, we should really start going, I trust the all appraised Admiral isn’t too far..?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be there in about twenty minutes, give or take.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright! And you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> this isn’t a big trap and the moment we take another step we get chased by bloodthirsty hellhounds?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Positive.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, there we have it then, let’s go.” Martin took Jon’s hand and takes a step, the sounds of the animals filling his ears with more clarity as they officially touch the grass, but not overwhelmingly so. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They take another step, and another after that. And they are fine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Martin of course still wonders what these pets have done to be seemingly protected by the fears, but questioning things in this place never seems to bode well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A bird chirps and Martin smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://charlie-artlie.tumblr.com/post/628833553670717440/my-pitch-for-the-next-fluff-episode-jon-and</p>
<p>If you haven't seen this already then do and this is a threat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Assume that Georgie and Melanie are just chilling here, with laser pointers. Jon arrives to see that the Admiral is in georgies lap and Jon only gets berated slightly.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>